A Supernatural Doctor
by yukie-senpai
Summary: the Doctor embarks into yet another adventure after leaving 221 B


Fine things bring the boys to the y…warehouse, and they're like **DOCTOR GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE**

"D…DEAN" echoed a shout from a very worried younger brother, all he could hear were the loud, heavy breathes his brother was taken somewhere in the warehouse.

"I'm OKAY, heehehe I think it got away!" said Dean's voice, relief escaping with every word. As well as regret. Sam came out of his post smiling, before he could say anything a trashing rumble echoed. Empty barrels fell over landing near the hunters.

"SAMMY! IT'S BACK, GET ME OUTTA HERE DAMN IT!" said the oldest Winchester as he struggled to stand up from the pile of cans.

The booming echoed once again, incredibly close to the trapped hunter. A shadow launched itself onto Dean, grabbing him by the collar. The man shouted, trashing about until he saw the 'thing' that had grabbed him.

"Damn it Sammy, you're going to give me a heart attack you know that!" scowled the oldest, not a moment later a sound echoed before them; something landed right where Dean had laid with a very loud crash.

"RUN!"

The two ran, trying to reach the exit. Before they could a gust of wind echoed behind them knocking them onto the ground. "Where is the holy water?" asked Sam looking over at his brother, the oldest groaned as a response. "Landed on it." He said passing the container to his brother. The two stood over a red circle, a red demon trap. "Ready?" asked Dean loading his shot gun, the other nodded.

Objects trashed and flew Nearing the pair by the second. The two looked into the dark of the room; finally Dean was able to locate a solid mass nearing Sam. Without hesitation he fired the rock salt, nothing happened instead it kept moving. Faster.

"Sam, please tell me you salted the place." He asked the other hunter, Sam nodded as he opened the container full of holy liquid. Both notice a loom over them, looking up Sam quickly splashed the liquid on the body. Once again no effect. However the mass dropped in front of them with a light thump. Falling inside the circle.

Both men stepped out of the circle, the two of them staring at the girl before them. Pools of blue stared back. There were no irises, just a huge pool of blue eyes. Her, REALLY, pale, as well as bare, skin shown with the light. A light that radiated from the various crystals emerging from her body. Her ebony/ivory hair covered some parts of her body, as well as part of her face.

"Dean… I don't think she…"

"I noticed Sammy, anything obvious you would like to mention."

Said Dean interrupting his brother, the younger male looked at him and sigh.

"She…is naked."

Silently Dean turned towards Sam. "Anything else?"

Sam swallowed, "she stepped out of the circle." He answered; both walking backwards slowly, the two pulled a gun out. Once the two had a distance between them and her, and something to shield themselves with they turned towards her. She took silent steps, closing the distance between them.

'_Dean! Call the Doctor; he might know what THAT is.' _Whispered Sam staring at his brother from the other side. "NOW?"

'_Yes, NOW! Look its… making another one!'_ the youngest shouted in a whisper. Before ether one could take a look a booming sound clash in front of them, Dean dialed as fast as he could, before the two stood an almost exact replica of the girl. The only difference were their eyes, her's were red like blood.

Dean heard the other end of the line being picked up.

"_Doc! Where the hell are you!?"_

He heard the response from the other line, rolling his eyes he replied.

"_agh…fine! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

He asked again, loading his gun with silver bullets. He fired it, hitting right on target. Nothing instead of harming it, the bullet bounced off. _'Damn, there goes a perfectly good bullet.' _He thought, finally hearing the question from the other end of the line.

"_What gave it away?"_ he ducked as a ball of fire hit the barrels shielding him, he could feel the intense heat of the flames. "Damn it!" he shouted as he fired once more. He was able to hit the head, however as a response a few set of fire blast followed. "**Son of a bitch!**"

As soon as the flames rapidly burned out, the brothers poked their heads out to see where it was.

"_Don't sass me doc, we need you _ DAMN IT SAMMY!"_ Dean jump when a mass stood in front of him seconds before Sam shot it away. Almost getting the oldest hunter. "**Sorry**"

The two breathed heavily as both…of whatever they were against, went missing.

"Well, we are hunting… something we can't kill; holy water, salt, pentagrams… nothing is _Damn it again!" he shouted as a strong pressure from above pushed him down. "Harming it. It might be a_" another attack came, this time towards Sam.

"GOD DAMN IT GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! NOW!" he shouted through the phone as he ran towards his brother.

"I don't know…we were in a bar called 'Demon's Run' in Boston. Next thing we know we are stuck in the country side of frickin Virginia!" Dean shouted, hanging up once he heard a response from the other end; rushing towards his, most likely injured, brother. The oldest hunter sighed in relief once Sam moved, not a single scratch on him.

Dean helped his brother up, taking a deep breath the two got ready as the sound of falling objects started once more. "It went deeper into the warehouse, WHY? It could get away if it wanted to." Commented Sam holding his left side, something definitely had pop there.

"I don't know Sammy. One thing is for sure… not bad looking isn't it." Smiled Dean, "weird thing with the eyes, but everything else I dig." Teased the oldest with a smile; Sam gave him a disapproving look, one which he couldn't hold for long as he too laughed at his brother's priorities. Regaining seriousness the oldest asked, "Ready?" the youngest nodded.

Silently the two walked through the dark, rundown, warehouse. Both stopping when they heard movement, a couple of steps ahead the hunters. Curiously they approached; guns drawn ready to be used if need it to.

A rumble echoed from the roof, Dean fired the gun after the running mass; they stopped once they noticed a second mass, steps down the hallway. Dean took his chance and aimed directly at the head. Before the bullet could hit, it ducked. Dean reloaded and aim, before he could fire a voice greet them. A very English voice.

"Boys! BOYS IS ME THE DOCTOR, you called for me remember." Said the man. The two hunters were stunt to see the person. Dean of course voiced his surprise.

"**Doctor, what the hell happened to you?!" **

The old Timelord looked at himself, "Oh, you mean…well I regenerated." Smiled the Doctor. "SERIOUSLY! You used to look all badass… now you look… cuddly." Commented Dean, lowering the gun sighing in a somewhat of discontent manner.

"Leave him alone Dean, he is here to help. Not for you to bully him. Hello Doctor, it's great to see you again." Said Sam walking towards the Timelord. "…What's with the robes?" question Sam shaking the Doctor's hand.

"**YES**, please tell us you will **NOT** be wearing **THAT** thing while you stay here." Commented Dean, voice disapproving of the Doctor's style. The man laughed.

"Don't worry Dean, I will take them off once we are back in the TARDIS. As for your question Sam, a friend gave them to me… as a matter of fact he gave them seconds before you guys called." The Timelord's words were over tuned by the sound of falling objects. The three men ran to the source, the small group arrived just in time to see the girl running off leaving them stuck inside as the last of the barrios fell onto the no blocked door.

"Any ideas as to what we are dealing with, Doc?" asked Dean kicking a broken piece of wood. Slowly the Timelord turned around facing Dean. "No, sorry. What I do know is… that is not a monster."

Next chapter

If it's not my Baby,

I AM NOT RIDING.

IF YOU ARE QUESTIONING

"Which Doctor did the Winchesters encounter?"

I will not name one, if you wish to favorite one (you guys will most likely go 9th or 10th) over the others that is up to you. All I will say is that… it could be 4th, 8th, or 5th for all you know. XD

If you wish to know what was going on, on the other side of the line check out the last chapter of

_Who Locked the heart of a soldier_


End file.
